1972
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the year 1972. Return to FAN chronology. ---- February *19 February 1972 - Historian Robert Sobel finishes his preface to For Want of a Nail. *22 February 1972 - In Manitoba, RCNAAF Cadet Alex Stapleton serves one of many punishment details. Also, an article in the Statist assesses the possible results of financial reforms in the CNA. *29 Feb 1972: Conflict erupts in rural New Granada between Jeffersonista peasants and rightist militias. March *4 March 1972 - Moctezuma takes office as USM president. *13 March 1972 - The Beaverhead Incident: Five USM army personnel, including Carmen Valenzuela, are captured in Northern Vandalia. *16 March 1972 - CNA law student Anna DiMaggio meets Bobby Contreras at a family dinner in California. April *5 April 1972 - An Englishman in Brooklyn is introduced to American-rules cricket. May *1 May 1972 - Former Governor-General Richard Mason announces that he is retiring from politics. *25 May 1972 - Moctezuma and Senator Maria del Rey reach a compromise on elements of Moctezuma's legistative program. June *2 June 1972 - Evangeline Gilmore graduates third in her class from the RCNAAF Academy. July *8 July 1972 - The Empire of Siam negotiates entry into the Kramer-led Canton Pact. *9 July 1972 - USM spy Harold Pickett is dispatched on a mission to contact and aid dissidents in the CNA. *13 July 1972 - USM historian Frank Dana finishes his critique of Sobel's For Want of a Nail. *20 July 1972 - Pickett meets with a dissident in Black Rock, New York, and makes him a large cash gift. August *25 August 1972 - German agents in Copenhagen, apparently including at least one Mexican, are arrested by Scandinavian Royal Security forces. *27 August 1972 - The Scandinavian Chancellor informs the German Ambassador that there are no Germans under arrest in Copenhagen. *28 August 1972 - Several members of a unit of French expatriates in Scandinavian service are assigned to new duties. *31 August 1972 - Québécois journalist André-Philippe Maeterlinck files a dispatch from Lithuania. September *12 September 1972 - Two Scandinavian agents return from a mission in Russia. *13 September 1972 - The Scandinavian government approves a program of covert action against Germany. *17 September 1972 - A CNA vitavision news program examines the status of Kramer Associates, interviewing Sobel among others. *20 September 1972 - Maeterlinck files a dispatch from Austrasia. *22 September 1972 - A Scandinavian Navy submersible is scheduled to rendezvous with a submersible from Kramer Associates. Meanwhile, Company Sergeant Martineau, a Scandinavian commando, arrives in secret on the Norman coast. *23 September 1972 - Martineau assassinates Oberwachtmeister Karl-Heinz Schuschnigg in Bayeux. Later that day, Fanchon and Gellman reach an agreement on the investigation into Schuschnigg's death. *27 September 1972 - Maeterlinck files a dispatch from Brittany after being briefly detained by the police. October *October 1972 - Joan Kahn publishes a scathing review of For Want of a Nail. *4 October 1972 - Maeterlinck files a dispatch from Ireland. Meanwhile, the German Cabinet learn about Scandinavia's involvement in Schuschnigg's assassination and decide to install a missile base in Puerto Rico. November *14 November 1972 - Brooklyn mayor Miriam Levine plots strategy for the upcoming CNA election with Paul Markey, a consultant who uses GC calculating machines. *30 November 1972 - Georgia Governor Lennart Skinner accepts the Liberal nomination for Governor-General in the upcoming election. December *14 December 1972 - Maeterlinck reviews the new French edition of For Want of a Nail. *19 December 1972 - A Welsh astronomer writes to The Times about his observations of artificial planetoids. *28 December 1972 - Felipe Jackson develops a new source, and vice versa, in the Virgin Islands. He has just reported to the USM the presence of German missiles in Puerto Rico. ---- Proceed to 1973. Category:FAN chronology